Forbidden love
by Dreaming in neverland
Summary: Ariel is trapped in an abuse relationship where all she wants to do is escape. The sea being the only place she feels she can escape, Ariel flee for safety, when she suddenly mets a mermen named Eric. Having to hide their love from both of their world. Will Eric make the biggest scarafice to save the women he loves from the man who is slowing killing her. Contain adult themes.


**Hello dear readers ! I have decided to write a little mermaid story. However, this story will not follow the story lines of the Disney version of the Hans Christian Anderson version. I hope you enjoy the story and please leave comments on your thought and ideas ! Ps I also have dyslexia, although I will try my best with punctuation and spelling I can't promise that it will be perfect.**

 **I don't own any of the orginally characters, only the OC.**

 _Chapter 1_

 _I could hear my heart in my ears, my chest screaming for air as my feet fled across the slippery floor towards safety. Small drops of sweat began to trickle down my face and I could feel my hair slowly falling out the pins, that Sarah had so neatly placed in my hair earlier today. But none of that matter, only one thought was dominated in my mind, the sea._

 _Without looking back or stopping, I ran down the stairs that led me to the sea, Yes! I almost there, I can taste the saltness of the sea in my mouth, the fresh air blowing through my now undone hair, and suddenly my feet are greeted with relief of fresh sea water splashing against them as I run to my favourite rock. As I approach the rock I suddenly collapse onto my knees, and began to sob. Why has my life ended up like this, do I deserve to be treated like this. I allow my thoughts to play in my mind as I sob into my hands. After a while I notice that my breathing has calmed down and my eyes are tired and sore from all that crying. Lifting my arm,I rubbed my eyes against my sleave, to wipe away the last of the tears that we too stubborn to fall on their own. I have no idea how much time has passed, nor do I care. I look up and notice that the one blue sky has been turned into a range of different colours as the sun dies down in the background. Deciding that it time to head black and face my fears, i slowly stood up, but as I did this I noticed that my dress felt a lot heavy that normal. Looking down I sudden scream with fear as I notice that the bottom of my dress is consumed in water. Suddenly panic built in middle of my throat as I notice that the water level has risen around me, trapping me on the rock. After a few breaths to calm me down, I realise that my only option is to swim. Taking a deep breath I prepare to take my first, when suddenly a huge wave crashes against the rock, sending me flying against the edge, with a scream I fall against the rock and feel something hard against my head and then everything went black._

 _Eric POV_

 _I looked around to make sure the coast is clear. Hearing two guards coming my way I quickly hid behind the pole and held my breath as I waited for the them to pass. When I was sure they had gone I quickly swam out of the window and as far as I could go. After a while I stopped and looked behind me, the palace was a mere spot in the distance , and I let the breath out (that I didn't know I was holding) out with a sigh, freedom. Looking around, I have to say it is beautiful around here. The way the different colour plants sway in harmony together as if they are dancing to a secret song of the sea. The shells all sparkling and poising in the sand like they are the world most valuable treasure, and of courses my favaoite part, the way the sea sparkles around me like a thousdand crystals as a result from the sun shining down from the surface. I look up and a huge smile appears on my face, the shore. As much as I love the world I live in, I can't help but show a deeper love and fascination with the human world around me._

 _Kicking my shiny blue tail I allow myself to swim to the surface and push myself out of the surface with a huge smile appearing on my face. The heat of the day shining on my face tempting me further to stay above water. I explore my surrounding further. The sea always looks even more stunning here. The sea sparkling in the summer heat as it hits across the rocks and the girl on the rock, wait girl! Suddenly I duck into water, hoping that I haven't been noticed. You see dear readers, merfolk are forbidden to be seen or touched by a human. They say that humans are evil and will lure you in, only to be killed or worse sold. But looking at this girl I can't help but feel curios. Tilting my head to the side, I take her in. Her red half falling like waves around her face and threating to cover her eyes. Her eyes are as beautiful as the ocean, blue and sparking like small Dimonds. Her mouth and nose so delicate and precise, like a goddess. Her body so small and curves with her white dress clinging to her curves, displaying her body with almost perfection. Not taking my eyes of her I swim slowly behind a rock, to be kept hidden, and watch with curiosity what she was doing._

 _A great deal of time passed, and the sea around me stated to get cold against my bare chest, and yet I can't seem to take my eyes of her. My heart was pounding in my chest and a weird sensation was forming in my stomach as my body ached to be near her. What happening to me ! I have never felt this way before, all these new feeling and emotions feel odd and yet I enjoying them. Suddenly I notice her standing up with her beautiful face turning white with panic. My heart suddenly jumped into my throat and I as this huge urge to go and save her, but humans and merfolks are not allowed to meet. Unsure what to do I stay behind my rock with panic written all over my face, watching with fear, what she was planning on doing. When suddenly the worst sound I ever heard reached my ears as I heard her scream and suddenly blood surrounded the rock._


End file.
